


Fifty Glimpses

by LittleBlueBook



Series: Fifty Moments [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snapshots, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: A glimpse into a relationship





	Fifty Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [50 Sentences](https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) challenge on live journal, the theme set was Epsilon.
> 
> Unbeta'd!
> 
> Please leave feedback in the form of comments, constructive criticism and kudos. Pure hate will be promptly made fun of and deleted.
> 
> After all "If you don't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?"

The roll of the taller man’s hips against his own sent a shiver down Rafael’s spine.

Trevor looked at him as though he was worth something, unlike the men he normally shared his bed with.

They liked pretty young things, Trevor though, seemed to want him.

Their last kiss was just as passionate as their first, all consuming and devastating.

Rafael slid out of bed, ignoring the pang of guilt that coursed through him.

He couldn’t help but seek him out again, their reunion sweeter than he had ever imagined.

He ignored the phone calls as he packed away his things, there was only one person in his life now.

Trevor kissed every inch of his skin, worshipping his body.

Trevor treated him like royalty, and Rafael glowed under him.

Living together was harder than expected, but every evening was a lesson Rafael enjoyed learning.

His first few weeks as an ADA are a blur, Trevor is the only constant.

He grew impatient as he waited for Trevor to arrive at the bar.

He apologised for being late, “a client threw coffee on me.”

Rafael may have a command of the courtroom, but Trevor was the one in control in the bedroom

“Just hold me,” he murmured, begging for the events from today to be wiped away.

“I need you,” Rafael pants, his legs falling open.

All he sees in his future is Trevor.

The moment Trevor fell to his knees he had Rafael’s full attention.

As he slid the ring over Trevor’s finger he smiled, one day they would be able to get married, but this would do for now.

Rafael was surprised when his mother hung their picture, replacing her own.

Trevor loved to tease Rafael as he dressed himself for the day.

Rafael could not believe that Trevor would defend such a person, his job forever a point of contention between the two of them

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, he never felt so childish.

Rafael loved spending the evening with his head on Trevor’s lap just reading.

Trevor just looked amused as Rafael complained about the law students who trailed behind him.

“I’ll be back soon,” Trevor promised, a week apart wasn’t that long.

Rafael just wanted to stay in bed, he wasn’t ready to face the world.

It was just his luck he was able to transfer to Manhattan, he would have hated to apply for the job.

Trevor gently traced the red marks on Rafael’s neck, his mouth drawn into a tight frown.

Sometimes Rafael felt as though he was barely there, Trevor his only tether to reality.

He closed the law book and sighed, grateful for his fiance’s hands on his back.

Trevor’s eyes seemed to change colour at any moment, from grey to green in an instant.

Rafael would never grow tired of drawing kisses from Trevor’s mouth.

Trevor gently teased him as he sung along to the opened number of Hamilton.

"I’m sorry,” Rafael apologised. “I need to go.”

His heart stopped when he finally saw Liv, grateful that his Trevor was home safe.

The day was overdue, the ceremony was short, and the guest list shorter.

Rafael dropped their suits to the dry cleaner's, his new ring snug on his finger.

Rafael wasn’t sure what to believe, he was being pulled in opposite directions.

Rafael had never expected this from Alex, Trevor was almost ashamed to admit that he had.

Rafael loved the way Trevor dominated him. 

As Olivia prattled on about Trevor, Rafael knew it was time to tell her everything.

As Trevor held Rafael in his arms, he thanked God that he was okay.

“Why don’t you join us?” Rafael smiled, grabbing his husbands hand and dragging him away from the wall.

Even at fifty, Trevor looked remarkable naked.

Trevor’s passion and drive was one of the many reasons that Rafael had fallen for him.

The instant he gave Heredio their address he regretted it. 

Trevor looked at him as though he was the most precious thing in his life. 

Even now after so many years, there was still hunger in Trevor’s eyes.

Almost fifteen years of happiness, Rafael just couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

  
  



End file.
